Timeline of Chrono Cross
This article details the timeline if . The first timeline details events prior to the dimensional schism. The next two detail events in the separate universes following the schism. After that, there are details on any other universes that exist. Timeline of the Keystone Dimension prior to Schism :Note: This timeline occurs simultaneously with the Timeline of Chrono Trigger up to the dimensional schism in 1010 AD Prehistory *c. 65,000,050 BC - Leah is born *c. 65,000,044 BC - Leah enters the Gate in the Mystic Mountains, which transports her to Gaea's Navel 12000 BC - The Antiquity * Chronopolis arrives from the future due to the effects of the Time Crash, drawn to this point thanks to the awakening of Lavos at the Ocean Palace. It lands in the Sea of Eden. * Dinopolis is shifted from the Dragonian dimension into the Keystone Dimension to balance Chronopolis' introduction into the past. * A war is waged between the Dragonians of Dinopolis and the staff of Chronopolis. * Following this battle, the Dragon God is segmented into six pieces and scattered throughout El Nido. * FATE begins terraforming El Nido and selects a number of individuals to populate the islands. Using the six pieces of the Dragon God, it also engineers Elements. * Chronopolis is sealed off from the rest of the archipelago by powerful defense systems. * FATE is cut off from its power source by the Prometheus Circuit to prevent anyone from coming into contact with the Frozen Flame and becoming the Arbiter. The Present *958 AD - Radius is born on the Zenan mainland *963 AD - Viper is born *967 AD - Sneff is born *968 AD - Zappa is born on the Zenan mainland *976 AD - Orcha is born *980 AD - Fargo is born *982 AD - Macha is born in Guldove *987 AD - Greco is born on the Zenan mainland *988 AD - The individual who comes to be known as Skelly is born on the Zenan mainland *992 AD **Zoah is born **Luccia is born on the Zenan mainland *993 AD **Karsh is born **Doc is born on the Zenan mainland *994 AD **Norris is born in Porre **Guile is born on the Zenan mainland **Grobyc is constructed *996 AD **Steena is born in Guldove **Riddel is born *997 AD **Pierre is born in Termina **Orlha is born in Guldove *998 AD - Janice is born *1000 AD - Glenn is born in Termina *1001 AD **Nikki is born **Miki is born *1003 AD - Serge is born in Arni *1004 AD **Irenes is born **Kid is found by Lucca **Korcha is born **Leena is born *1006 AD ** Van is born in Termina ** Serge is wounded in Arni. His father, Wazuki, takes him to Marbule to be treated. A magnetic storm blows them to the Sea of Eden. Thanks to the storm, Chronopolis' defenses shut down, permitting them to arrive. Serge comes into contact with the Frozen Flame, becoming the Arbiter. *1010 AD **Mel is born in Guldove **PARADOX EVENT - Serge is almost drowned. A mysterious time traveler rescues him, creating two parallel worlds: one in which he survies, and one in which he dies. The Future *c. 2300 AD - Belthasar arrives in the Future and begins constructing Chronopolis in the El Nido archipelago. He builds the supercomputer known as FATE to officiate the facility, using parts from the original Mother Brain computer. Studying the flow of time, he discovers the fate of Schala. *2300 AD - Robo appears in the future, and either the original or his duplicate vanishes at the same time that he originally left with Crono and the others. *2400 AD **Belthasar sets his plans in motion on Project Kid. He builds the Neo Epoch and travels back to c. 1000 AD. **He sets up the Counter-Time Experiment **As a result of the experiement, the Time Crash occurs. Sensing the disturbance to the timeline, Lavos seizes the base and hurls Chronopolis and its occupants 14,400 years into the past. Timeline of Home World :Note: Despite its name, "Home World" is the foreign timeline that split off of the main sequence of events. It is distinguished from "Another World" by two important factors: 1) Chronopolis is never brought from the future, and 2) Serge survives. 920 AD *Settlers from Zenan begin colonizing the El Nido archipelago. 1010-1020 AD *1010 AD - The dimension suffers numerous changes as a result of the paradox of Serge's survival and the split of the dimensions. **Chronopolis vanishes from the Sea of Eden, the damage suffered to the space-time continuum now opening up the Dead Sea, where refuse from discarded timelines appear. This stems from the tears in space-time created by Lavos, who is no longer destroyed in this timeline. **With the lack of terraforming that Chronopolis would have conducted, the Dragon Gods vanish from the terraformed locations of Sky Dragon Isle, Mount Pyre, and Gaea's Navel. **Without FATE to operate them, the Records of Fate shut down. The people of El Nido are not manipulated by FATE and begin interacting with the Zenan mainland. **Numerous timeline alterations occur within the preceding millennia, such as preventing the extinction of the hydra in the Hydra Marshes. *1017 AD **Turnip starts growing at the Hermit's Hideaway **Lynx hires the Acacia Dragoons for an assault on the Dead Sea. No one survives. **Porre invades El Nido and takes control of Termina. Viper Manor is destroyed. 1020 AD The Events of *Leah appears in Gaea's Navel *Poshul digs up Turnip After 1020 AD :Note: All events after this point are the natural progression of events before any changes made by Serge. *1999 AD - The Day of Lavos **Due to changes in the timeline, Chrono and his friends do not arrive to stop Lavos and the world is destroyed Timeline of Another World :Note: This is the continuation of the normal timeline, though altered due to the presence of Chronopolis and Dinopolis. 1010 AD to 1020 AD *1011 AD - Marcy is born on the Zenan mainland *1015 AD **Belthasar sends Kid back in time to 1010 AD save Serge **NeoFio is created by Luccia at Viper Manor 1020 AD The Events of *Draggy hatches in Fossil Valley Timeline of the Dragonian Dimension :Note: The dates in this universe use a different dating system, due to the Reptite civilization dominating as opposed to the human one. The Guardian dating system will be used to maintain commonality. 65M BC *Lavos bypasses the planet. As a result, the Reptites survive and the ice age never begins. *Despite the death of their leader, Azala, the Reptites wipe out the human race. Between 65M BC and 2400 AD *Due to continued exposure to Dreamstone, the Reptites evolve into the Dragonians *Dragonian advancement is based upon connection to the elements of nature, rather than the use of technology *The city of Dinopolis is constructed *The Dragonians create the Dragon God to manage and control their city 2400 AD *As a result of the Time Crash, Dinopolis is pulled through space-time into the Keystone Dimension to the year 12000 BC. This is to counter-balance the appearance of the foreign mass of Chronopolis. Timeline of the Dimension Vortex *796 AD - Sprigg is born Category:Chrono Cross